


Quiet moments

by boredone27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: A private moment on the castle, just the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).




End file.
